The Broken bits of Crystal
by Feazle
Summary: A humourous story of the fifth year at Hogwarts , A new divination teacher who is getting herself in plenty of trouble with the baron (who has a crush!) peeves , and a serious problems along the way of hogwarts insanity.
1. Flight of the Dragonfly

"Didn't you hear? Trelawny finally got the boot! Dumbledore finally threw the old bat out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just told you , she's gone!"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
Harry Potter looked throughly confused as his best friend , Ron Weasley , rattled off about their divination teacher. Sybil Trelawny had been predicting Harry's death since their third year and left the students with a strong feeling that she was mostly bits of fluff and broken crystal balls up in sanity department.  
  
The two walked down to the Great Hall in a hurried pace , they were only going to get 15 minutes worth of breakfast after Neville had "conveniently" forgotten to put Trevor , his nuisance of a pet toad , pack into his cage that night. Ron had shoved the box of filbuster-weasley fireworks , a modified new model of the popular product , which now spray dung and sang shril nursery rhimes , under his bead the night before as soon as they arrived in their room after the feat. Trevor seemed to have gotten curious earlier that morning , and more likely bored , because he had managed to knock the candle off Dean's bed. Being the clever toad he is , Trevor stood back and watched as the candle rolled into the box or fireworks , and the rest was chaos. Not to mention the fact that Ron was sleeping right on top of them as they exploded.  
  
"If there is a new divination teacher , why didn't we see her.them , " Harry corrected himself , trying to imagine a man dressed in the same sequined attire and slippers as their former teacher , "At the feast last night?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes towards the ceiling rather dramatically , and was met with the picture of a sour looking goblin who hissed at him. He looked abck over to Harry as they entered the Great hall and began , in a misty and low voice , a perfect impression of Trelawny.  
  
"Oh , my dears , It is absolutely necessary I don't see you all out of his classroom. Other people will cloud my inner eye , " At this point he pressed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes , " And then it will be EXTREMELY difficult to predict your digesting of a moldy piece of toast for breakfast tommor , which will surely lead to your doom!"  
  
Harry sighed as he fell into a chair at the Gryffindor table and looked down to his plate , reaching for a pitcher of milk.  
  
"Of course , You're absolutely." He paused from pouring milk into his glass to look up and see Ron in front of an already full plate of bacon , eggs , and a few pastries. Ron was currently shovelling the eggs into his mouth , and Harry winced as he popped a piece of bacon in before drowning it all down with a long drink of orange juice.  
  
"Err.Hungry?" Harry quesitoned  
  
Ron looked up and pushed another piece of bacon into his mouth , nodding enthusiasticly.  
  
"Yes , 'ery"He managed out through a full mouth , flinging bits of halfway chewed foot in Harry's direction. Harry stare at the pieces tempting to assault him , and watched as they almost moved in slow motion. He looked horrified and dove for the floor. Like an action movie , everything seemed still as Harry yelled "nooooooo!" and flew from his chair , hitting the floor and rolling over onto his back.  
  
Dean whipped his head around to stare at him , Lavender and Parvati raised an eyebrow in perfect unision , and Ron peered over the table at him strangely. He shovelled a bit of eggs into his mouth and leaned over.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked , and Harry immediately felt the bits of food land on his face. He groaned and sat up , massaging his shoulder carefully.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry pulled himself into his chair and watched Ron eat again , He was no longer hungry. Odd? Yeah , right.  
  
"So.uh.anyway." Dean began , looking at Ron in a concerned fashion before looking over at Harry bright and cheerful again , causing a few people around them to shudder.  
  
"You've heard about the new divination teacher?!?" Dean exclaimed  
  
Harry just stare. He really , really needed to figure out how someone could be so happy the morning of their first day of school.  
  
"Yeah , Have you seen them?" He asked , trying to calm down as he wiped the egg bits from his glasses thoughtfully.  
  
"Well , of course! Right there!" Dean grab him roughly , and Harry was forced to look around at the staff table. He slumped down in a defeated gesture , about to tell Dean off pretty severly , when he saw his cause of excitement.  
  
At the staff table , seated between McGonagal and Snape was a woman. She was watching the two proffessors quarrel at each other like a cat and dog , with her face mixed in fear and shocked amusement. Harry felt a pang of simpathy for the poor woman as McGonagal latched onto her shoulder and began to snarl something offensive to Snape in her ear.  
  
Their teacher was a somewhat tanned , brown haired woman who seemed to be around her thirties. Her face was looking pretty pained at the moment as she seemed to be suggesting something to the battling teachers. McGonagal seemed to consider before letting fo of the poor Proffessor's shoulder , and Snape sent a death glare in her direction. The teacher seemed to relax considerably and took a long drink of her coffee.  
  
"-Won't last a month. The woman looks like just one of Fred and Georges tricks would knock her flat onto her own Crystal ball. You know , the funny thing is , didn't she predict that she'll be clobbered this year?"  
  
Ron's comments jerked Harry from his thoughts and he looked over to see Dean and Ron talking together , both clutching their schedules and occasionally looking down to them grimly. Harry blinked. When did they get their schedules---???  
  
He looked down and saw that his own schedule was placed in his bowl of cereal and was hlafway soaked with milk. Harry sighed and fished it out , flicking a cornflake off his first class. He stare.  
  
No , It wasn't double potions with Slytherins. It was History of Magic , With Proffessor Binns and the Ravenclaws. 'First thing in the morning--- ?!?!?!' he mentally protested. There was no way he would learn anything in this class this year. Harry swiftly reminded himself he rarely did and surveyed his second class wearily. Care of Magical Creatures. Well , at least he would wake up.  
  
Coming to a halt on Tuesday , he saw he had Divination right after lunch. This was re assuring , knowing he would be able to hear about it today , and Harry stood slowly to pack the paper in his bag. Yanking Ron out of his chair , Harry started towards History of Magic as teachers began to rise from their chairs. He noticed a few were looking around them stealthily , probably trying to sneak off to class without their students knowing so detentions could be handed out. Their new Divination Proffessor sighed somewhat relieved as McGonagal stood to leave but was soon embraced in a conversation with Severus Snape. "Damn" She thought to herself. 


	2. As broken as it seems?

Tuesday came without the biggest of disasters upon their little Hogwarts. Neville had managed to turn his potion into acid once again and it had managed to eat down half of Snapes desk , (Colin Creevey had managed to get a few Pictures of Snape standing on his halfway dissolved chair shreiking out orders at the class. Occasionally the chair would finaly reduce to nothing and Snape would be seen hopping around the picture screeching at the top of his lungs.) Hagrid had broken out of his period of "boring" animals and their class had been surprised with a Griffin who looked ready to kill anyone who came near it , In Herbology they were learning that proffessor Sprout was developing quite the same fondness for dangerous subjects as Hagrid was , and rumours flew about Divination.  
  
Parvatti and Lavender circled Ginny on her way to Lunch.  
  
"What's her name?!"  
  
"What is she like?!"  
  
"What does she wear?!"  
  
"Is she married?!"  
  
"Is it true that she once dated Proffessor Lockhart?!"  
  
"Did she REALLY---"  
  
Ginny was growing tired of it and finally threw her hands up , screaming out to all who would listen as soon as she arrived in the Great Hall.  
  
"How should I know if the woman owns a teddy bear or not?!?" She screeched , yanking at her hair.  
  
The hall froze to look at the distressed Weasley in the doorway who immediately blushed , let go of her red locks , and slunk towards the Gryffindor table looking as if she would either kill the next person to ask her anything or kill herself.  
  
Lavender and Parvatti looked at each other and walked off towards their table all the while remarking on how high strung Ginny seemed to be and the powerful aura of unease and anger she seemed to have. The teacher in question , now known as Proffessor McCreary looked on in a sort of shocked annoyance.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this and spoke to her kindly from his left. He had moved Snape and McGonagal down to their own end to kill each other and not get the new , defenseless proffessor killed in the spit fire. McCreary was looking grateful and jumped slightly at the sound of her first name , whipping her head around at him.  
  
"Adrianna , " Dumbledore repeated with a sort of satisfied smirk as she nodded enthusiasticly, " Calm down. You're a new teacher here , of course they see you as a piece of fresh meat."  
  
She paled slightly and Dumbledore laughed somewhat , his hand firmly clapping her on the back. Adrianna was almost thrown forward at his strength but forced a smile.  
  
"Yes , I know , Proffessor , This place is just rather.erm." Adrianna McCreary began uncertainly. Her voice was faintly irish and one would assume it didn't shake so nervously all of the time. Seeing as it didn't and it was just the student body's reaction to the prescense of a new divination teacher causing her nervousness , One would also assume she calmed down eventually.  
  
"Exciting?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Precisely." Adrainna answered without hesitation.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged and took her goblet of pumpkin juice , lowering it down behind the table. Adrianna watched in an amused look as he produced a small bottle of an amber liquid from his robes and tipped a little bit into her drink.  
  
"There , Adrianna. Not whiskey , and not wine , just a little bit of something I mixed up to get myself through the night , eh? Our little secret." Dumbledore winked kindly and handed her the goblet.  
  
Adrianna stare at him and shook her head , turning around as she mumbled to herself about delusional headmasters and kept repeating " you're here for the money.you're here for the money."  
  
She shot a look down the table to Proffessor Hicks , the defense agianst the dark arts proffessor who was also here for the money. He was the only one who wanted to job and Dumbledore had given it to anyone. Proffessor Hicks mostly made up stories , While Adrianna wanted to achtually teach the students something.  
  
She believed herself to be a true seer though didn't think she should fill their class period talking about what she thinks one of them will have for breakfast the next morning. Adrianna's thoughts wandered on the books she had had ordered to her classroom , in a different tower , and she began to stand , let her eyes fall on the goblet , and she picked it up with her.  
  
"Couldn't hurt .could it?" Adrianna muttered as she swept out of the hall , fully aware of the stares on her back.  
  
She made it through the hallways at least mostly alive , the sneering of a few rather nasty painting was ignored until she was called over by the Bloody Baron of all the ghosts. He was reclining against a wall cooly next to a painting , where a stout young woman sat in a rocking chair holding a child in her arms.  
  
"Yes?"Adrianna asked tiredly , trying to look civil to the Baron who had been stalking her since she arrived.  
  
The Baron smiled gently , though on his twisted and blood stained features it looked rather frightening.  
  
"Adrianna," He said quietly , his voice was achtually rather soothing and kind, "I was wondering if you'd like to come down to the dungeons tonight.by Snape's quarters? We could have some fuuuunnnn."  
  
The Baron purred his last word and Adrianna gaped at him. She opened and closed her mouth a few times , obviously attempting to speak , but it failed her. Instead , she drew a breath and screamed at the tope of her lungs.  
  
"GO FIND SOME DEAD GIRL TO STALK YOU CRAZED , DEMENTED , SIDE SHOW OF A GHOST!!! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU THE LEAST BIT!!!!!!"  
  
The Baron blinked rapidly , processing it all before he quickly forgot he was supposed to be leaning on the wall and fel straight through it. He swore loudly and Adrianna leaned back , staring at the scene she had created. All painting stare at her witht heir mouths open and Peeves , who had rushed over the second he heard yelling , quickly put one and one together and began to do cart wheels in mid air all the while cheering like a cheerleader for Adrianna.  
  
She shook her head , looked down at the goblet and took a long drink of every bit of the liquid. Adrianna tossed the Goblet at peeves , looked at the half of the bloody Baron's transparent form that was protruding from the wall , and turned on her heel , marching up a small flight of stairs and around a corner. Adrianna finally came to the spiral staircase leading up into her tower and began to ascend it. She had ditched the old tower and it's ladder.Adrianna was deathly fearful of heights and ladders.  
  
She pushed up the trap door and climbed into the room , looking around. It was round and the air was pretty cold , the heating system of the calstle didn't seem to reach this room. Desks were situated in the center in neat rows with her desk in front of them. Bookshelfs were around the room along with shelves of various instruments. Adrianna smiled as she noted the prescense of four stacks of books against the wall , pre- counted.  
  
Divination manuals and study books , a dictionary to different divination terms and procedures. Adrianna walked over and began to set the fifth year Gryffindor stack on her desk , they were her next class.  
  
The Gryffindor Class made it to her class on time , all of them , considering they were both excited and near the classroom. The students filed in , talking animatedly about the teacher and more inportantly the Bloody Baron who was standing at the bottom of her staircase glaring at students as they walked by and occasionally yelling a rude comment at someone about their teacher.  
  
"Good Afternoon , Class." Adrianna spoke calmly , though she appeared somewhat shaken. In loopy writing her name was written on the board.They all snapped attention , looking at her like their favourite snack. Adrianna shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Class , We're going to be reviewing various symbols and omens." At this point the class groaned rather loudly and Adrianna let a well needed smile loose " I heard about your old teacher , no need to worry about me. I won't turn into that old bat."  
  
The class looked at her strangely and Harry looked a Ron a few seats away from him. An understanding passed through them and both boys began to worry desperately if they would need to work to get decent grades this year. Obviously , the rest of the class also noticed as Adrianna scribbled down a list of different types of omens on the chalk board quickly and began to pass out the books that were stacked on her desk.  
  
"You will need to take one of the happiness symbols and put it in relation to another symbol of love , and tell why they probably are classified in the different categories. A half page essay , and you may start now." Adrianna explained to them  
  
Lavender and Parvatti looked slightly dissapointed at the thought of book homework , and Harry and Ron were looking downcast. A divination teacher who assigned homework that required thought??? It just wasn't logical. Harry sighed and began to fish through his book while Ron gape at Adrianna with an almost sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Adrianna asked kindly.  
  
He snapped to attention. "Yeah?" Ron asked , startled  
  
"Close your mouth please. It's rude to stare." Adrianna finished and smiled at him gently  
  
Ron closed his mouth and shook himself out fof his stupor , looking down at his book and became engrossed in the cover.  
  
Adrianna smirked and walked over to sit at her desk , pulling out her crystal ball and sitting there , gazing at it calmly. Lavender and Parvatti looked up hopefully upon seeing it and watched for a full five minutes before giving up on the proffessor who didn't do anything but stare at it. They looked back down and gave a slight sigh.  
  
Adrianna stare into the crystal thoughtfully , her eyes refocussing on an image that was coming to her. She closed her eyes and it played against the inside of her eyelids , rapidly over and over. The same movie , like a broken reel hell bent on palying itself to it's death. A young boy was on his knees on the alwn of a large house , pulling dandelions out of the grass. Adrianna was touched for a  
  
moment at the prospect of the little boy carrying them into his mother , when she saw a shrill woman appear over him.  
  
"Harry! Hurry up! You still have the garden to weed before Aunt Marge gets here!" Her voice pierced the summer's perfection and Adrianna saw the boy , Harry , nod sadly  
  
"Sure, Aunt Petunia" He said simply  
  
Petunia looked slightly miffed for a moment before turning on her heel and marching back into the house. She was seen glaring at him out of the kitchen window and Harry tugged out the last dandelion. Adrianna saw him take the handful of ravagged plants to the trash can and dump them in , before sulking over to the flower bed.  
  
The scene changed and now harry was covering in a tree , clinging onto the thick branch that was originally going to be base of the tree house Vernon was to build Dudley. Ripper , Aunt Marge's vicious bull dog , was jumping enthusiasticly at the branch trying to bet to Harry. Aunt Marge laughed lowly  
  
"Get down , Harry!" she yelled at him , though pleased.  
  
He hung on as she shoved at the branch and his glasses slipped from his nose. Theyw ere already taped up and shattered once more at the ground.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Petunia screeched , seeing them. She ran out and seized the glasses , glaring at him evilly.  
  
The picture suddenly died and Adrianna mumbled one thing as her eyes opened.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
The boy in question looked up immediately and half of the class was looking hopeful at another death prediction. Adrianna's eyes wooped his hairline to study his scar , they observed his glasses which no longer were taped together (probably magic , she reminded herself) and then glanced at his hands that had gripped the tree trunk. No doubtly he had earned a blister for that , She thought silently.  
  
"Your Aunt Marge.Tell me.does she happen to own a bright pink hair bow you know of?"  
  
  
  
A.N.: I don't know where that came from , but truthfully , I don't care. It makes a nice cliffie. I'll fix it though , cheers! 


	3. Se Rappeler

"Er...Nevermind , Mr. Potter , simply inquiring on some lost property of mine." Adrianna mumbled , blinking rapidly for a moment in confusion with herself.  
  
She looked back down to the crystal ball in front of her and Harry continue to stare at his teacher.  
  
"Umm...sure , Proffessor." He looked down to his homework quickly and Ron shot him a chestionable look from across the room while many people grinned and Lavender looked personally assaulted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't bealive she predicted about that type of a style , I mean , can you imagine it?! Proffessor McCreary in a bright pink bow!? It completely clashed with her skin colour!!" Lavender screeched as her and Parvatti walked into the library that night. Madam Pince sent her an icy glare from over her spectacles and looked back down.  
  
Parvatti shrugged rather modestly.  
  
"Achtually , that whole tough looking but schoold girlish look is pretty in now." She responded , looking over at Lavender carefully.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please , they SO got rid of that last month! It's old news now!":  
  
"Whatever , Anyway , why do you think she was looking at her crystal ball like that? If she was just envisioning a woman in a pink bow , why did she look so worried?" Parvatti said quietly as the pair sat down at a table and dropped a few books onto the top. Parvatti had always seemed to be the quieter , more collected and sensible of their duo. Lavender was rather loud and obnoxious ALL of the time , unlike Parvatti who was just MOST.  
  
"I don't know , maybe she's just paranoid?" Lavender remarked bitterly  
  
"You don't like McCreary , do you?" Parvatti insisted  
  
"Well.....She's just not like Trelawny , you know? She assigned us BOOK homework , for gringotts sake! We aren't going to get to predict anything for a while!" Lavender exclaimed , throwing her hands up.  
  
Madam Pince pushed a book out of the way and poked her vulture like head through the book shelf to look at them severely.  
  
"This is a LIBRARY , you two need to quiet down or I'll throw you out!" She hissed  
  
The two girls stare at her , before smiling silkily in unision and mumbling  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Madam Pince glare and pushed the books back into their places , stalking off.  
  
"Well , anyway , " Parvatti turned around , pushing some hair out of her face , "At least it's an easy assignment , right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and tried to pen together his thoughts connecting a circle and cat , two omens of love and health. Ron was sitting across from him , grinning like the demented chesire cat who had found a bit of blackmail. Harry looked up at him and tried to focus on his work again before Ron let out another small quipped laughter and Harry slam his quill down.  
  
"For Heaven's sakes! What is so amusing?!?!"  
  
Ron's grin temporarily faded and he looked taken-aback before he smiled.  
  
"I finished my homework."  
  
"Oh.Is that all?" Harry said quieter , beginning to redden as other patrons of the common room turned to look at him strangely.  
  
"No , I did it on frogs and knifes."  
  
Harry stare at Ron for a moment before running a hand through his hair and looking back down while mumbling 'I'm surrounded' Ron smirked and twirled his wand inbetween his fingers for a moment , humming to himself.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!"  
  
Harry slammed his book shut , grab his parchment , and made for the spiral staircase up to their area of the tower. He made it down the hall to the fifth years boy dormitory and walked in , slamming the door shut. Neville and Dean were stretched out on their beds , discussing muggle rugby when Harry walked in. He gave them a carefull look and Dean smirked as Harry collapsed on his bed , drawing his curtains around him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and look a deep breath , pushing his work down to the foot of his bed. He lay back and slowly focused on his breathing as he slipped into relaxation. The soft pillow and blankets embraced him and eventually the air of sleep followed in it's tracks.  
  
He dreamnt many idle things along the way , mostly involving quidditch or Cho Chang , his former crush , before more serious and quieter things fell upon him. Harry was now laying in a different room. The walls were painted warm colours and the room was light brightly with a large window.  
  
The door was open , Harry could see , as he opened his eyes , and a carpeted hallway was seen. He sat up and stare at it strangely , the room was fairly plain and the bed he had been sleeping on was a small , cot like bed. It seemed to be designed for young shildren , maybe just learning to sleep in their own bed , and Harry remarked annoyedly on the fact he could lay in it , cursing his shortness.  
  
Stenciled prints of suns , moons , and various birds were around the room in a bordered pattern. Boxes were stacked against a wall and Harry just began to inch towards them when he heard shouting from outside. He was beginning to get annoyed , all he had wanted was a decent nap and instead he was brought here into this lunatic dream.  
  
Sighing to himself , Harry walked out into the hallway and reached a stairway at the end. As he descended , the noise grew louder and it appeared to be being made from an angry sounding man. He was yelling , in a french accent , about children and a danger.  
  
"You can't expect me to not be worried , can you?!" The man yelled  
  
Harry arrived at the bottom and saw two people standing in a beige coloured kitchen. On one side of the work island was a woman with her back turned to Harry and on the other side stood a man with dusty brown hair , pale typed skin , and bright blue eyes. He stood there in robes of light grey , clutching a small jar in his hand.  
  
"I can expect you to be worried , but that doesn't mean you have reason to be fleeing clear across the world just because you got scared." The woman countered calmly , though her voice wavered slightly.  
  
"I'm not leaving just beacause I'm scared , Adrianna , I'm leaving because of your nasty influences on Manlan. You fill his head with all these notions of miracles and oracles that swoop down and correct the mysteries. At night you tell him stories of faeries and leprecauns in that godforsaken country you call Ireland....." He pointed a finger into the living room to show a Christmas tree , fully decorated in ornaments and random objects.  
  
" When we went to get that blasted tree Manlan was explaining the importance of having a nice strong stem so 'our angel' can sit up there comfortably and watch over us. It's rubbish , Adrianna."  
  
She sighed deeply and walked around the bar to her husband , looking offended. Harry choked slightly and realized she was his divination teacher. Younger with redder hair and dressed in muggle clothing.  
  
"Dion , I share my bealifes and you share yours..."  
  
"But you don't need to spread them to Manlan."  
  
"He bealives what he wants to. You more often than anything sit and explain to him the science and pure logic of everything. He hears you , he hears me , he just wants to bealive the more...'mythical' sides of things. It's what he thinks."  
  
"It's what you think."  
  
"It is , yes. We share common bealifes."  
  
"Adrianna , " Dion sighed , turning and holding his wife's shoulders, "I'm still going to leave , You won't change that. You have caused us leaving , and now I'm taking Manlan as far from here as we can get soon. I'll allow him to send you a Christmas letter. Good evening."  
  
He pulled on his cloak and called for Manlan who walked into the room from the living room where he was sitting under the tree trying to try and see if he had inherited phsychic powers from his mother on the wrapped gifts.  
  
Manlan was a fair sized child , wrapped in a travelling cloak. His brown hair was touselled up like normal , and his green eyes were dull and sad. Adrianna tried her best to smile at him and succeeded , scooping her four year old son up into her arms.  
  
"I'll see you soon , honey , okay?" She whispered into his hair  
  
Manlan nodded slightly , already being back and forth up the question of why they had to leave and Adrianna released him , giving him a small kiss.  
  
"Good boy , " Adrianna smiled lovingly and , deliberatly looking into her husbands eyes first , slipped a silver chain from around her neck and over Manlan's , "Now I can be watching over you always."  
  
His eyes lit up as he fingered the small pendent , an old man with wings carrying a little boy over a hill. It was something he adored and wanted to wear it whenever he saw it on his mother.  
  
"Thank you , Mommy!" Manlan squeeled delightedly , his face curling into a smile.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Dion sighed and pulled Manlan's hood over his head , doing the same with his own.  
  
"We've got to go ,Manlan , yes?"  
  
Manlan nodded up to his father and waved to his mother.  
  
"Yes. Goodnight , Mommy."  
  
Adrianna smiled at him one last time and watched the two turn and leave the kitchen. Harry saw her sigh as they dissapeared and let her smile fade , turning around to look at a cross that hung on the wall in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"Please , Please protect them." She whispered , closing her eyes..............................  
  
In another end of the castle , the present Adrianna McCreary closed her eyes gently as she lay on the couch in her office. A heavy sigh excaped her lips. Only two days down...she sweared she would never live through the week. The Baron had been popping into her classes repeatedly and embarrasing her , and in one incident Adrianna had throw the book she was holding right through his transparent head.  
  
But now , she was finally alone. Her mind fell into slumber , and took a moment to dream of the night Manlan and Dion had left her home , before starting on another topic. Harry Potter again. She was focussing on his night in the grave yard , and the maze. Adrianna was astonished at the maze. She watched as they rose out with the portkey champion cup and watched right until Cedric was killed. Then , it was as if she were there.  
  
Adrianna stood in the middle of it all , seemingly rooted to the spot , and stare as the blood was drawn from Harry's arm. She wanted to reach out and comfort him , like she would Manla , but couldn't and just stare on. She witnessed Voldemort reborn and , in an alteration from the original event , he turned right in her direction instead of Harry's. Their eyes were forcefully locked and something danced in his as the image died.  
  
Adrianna screamed as a hand fell onto her shoulder and she jerked right up. Immediately , a hand covered her mouth and pushed her back as she noticed the room was pitch black. How long had she slept...who cared? Wouldn't it be wide to be more focused on the person in front of her? As her eyes focused , she stare wide eyed at the person before her. They were holding out a box , wrapped neatly in tan coloured paper with an evil grin on their face.  
  
A.N.: Well , that was interesting to write...I think I'm losing it , don't you? Oh well , read and review. I have one review out of my story so far...and I hope it isn't too bad. So do a favour and fill out that nice little box for the poor author going through exams. 


End file.
